OS - Retour au bercail
by Tsurugi no Yuki
Summary: Les Lancers ont vaincu le Professeur, mais toute victoire à un prix et c'est à Yuya de le payer. Mais plusieurs années ce sont écoulés mais où est Yuya maintenant et va t'il revenir ? Attention relation HxH donc homophobe s'abstenir.


Retour au Bercail

Manga/Anime : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

Auteur : Kazuki Takahashi

Pairing : YutoXYuya

Format :

 _Conversation entre Yuya et Yuto, quand l'âme de Yuko est dans le corps de Yuya_

 **Conversation normal**

/ !\ \- Cette fiction est un Yao, c'est-à-dire une histoire HxH donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.

\- Pour titre d'info, il n'y aura pas de Duel dans cet OS.

\- Il n'y a pas de citron non plus… pour en avoir un, faudra me le demander en commentant cet OS

 _Cette histoire a été imaginé par mon p'tit cerveau qui bosse de 8h30 à 16h30 et il travaille la nuit et c'est en rêve que j'ai eu cette idée, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un que ce soit en Anglais ou en Français à été écrit sur ce sujet donc il n'y a pas de copie ou de vol de sujet._

 _Il n'y aura pas de spoil aussi vue que l'animé n'est pas encore terminé et que nous sommes à l'épisode 101 VOSTFR (Merci à la Team Synchro pour la traduction) et 102 en SUB ENGLISH.)._

 _J'utiliserais les identités s des personnages de la versions Japonaise de l'aimé !_

 _Résumé : L'Histoire se passe après avoir vaincu Academia qui se trouve dans la Dimension Fusion. Lors de l'ultime combat entre les Lancers et le Professeur, les Duellistes de la Dimension Standard, ainsi que Sora, Serena, avaient décidé que les quatre Dimensions serait séparer mais qu'il mettrait en place un moyen pour pouvoir visité les différentes Dimensions, alors que le petit groupe avait eu l'idée de créer une sorte de couloir inter-dimensionnel, le collier de Yuya se mit à briller et il eut une vision des plus surprenante , il avait trouvé le moyen d'aider son plus que meilleur-ami de revenir en chair et en os malheureusement, il y avait un prix à payer et ce prix sera lourd pour tout le monde._

 **Retour au Bercail**

Ils venaient enfin de gagner le duel final contre le Professeur, mais avant de pouvoir affronter le boss final, les Lancers qui était composé de Reiji, Reira, Yuya, Gongezaka, Sawatari, Tsukikage, Shun, Kaito, Hyugo, Yuri et Sora, ils devaient se battre contre « Obelisk Force » ce qui leurs permirent de libérer leur quatre amies Yuzu l'amie d'enfance de Yuya, Serena qui avait réussi à cacher à son garde du corps Barrett qu'elle était ami avec Yuri , Rin sœur de cœur de Hyugo et Ruri la meilleure amie de Yuto dont l'âme se trouve dans le corps de Yuya ainsi de Kaito et petite sœur de Shun.

Une fois les filles libérées, ils étaient montés tout en haut de l'Academia et les Lancers s'étaient battus contre le Professeur, celui-ci élimina huit personnes et il ne resta plus qu'Akaba Reiji le président de la LDS, Sasaki Yuya champion de la Friendship-Cup dans la Dimension Synchro à seulement 14 ans et Kaito Tenjo qui aurait pu être le prochain champion du tournoi dans la Dimension XYZ.

Le combat fut rude pour les trois derniers mais grâce au combo qui lui avait fait gagner son duel contre Jack Atlas, cette technique fut nommé par Gongezaka « La Suite Pendulum » ce qui avait rudement affaibli leur adversaire mais ce fut Reiji qui donna le coup de grâce à une invocation Fusion que son père lui avait appris avant de partir dans la Dimension Fusion.

Maintenant que cette bataille fut terminer, les victimes transformer en carte furent libérés, les Lancers avaient réussi et il fallait rentrer maintenant, le seul souci était que tout ce petit monde voulait rester en contact et pour cela, il fallait trouver une solution même-si grâce au duel-Disk de Yuto, une partie du problème était réglé, il fallait pouvoir partir pour rentrer dans la bonne Dimension, même-si certains ne voudraient pas revenir dans leur Monde natale.

Les Lancers étaient bien contant que toute cette histoire soit définitivement bien enterrée mais… Yuya lui était comment dire ailleurs, comme tout le monde, il était heureux que ce combat sois fini mais il voulait faire quelque chose pour Yuto, qu'il puisse revenir en chair et en os mais il ne savait pas comment et il commença à marcher le long d'un couloir lorsqu'une gigantesque porte lui barra la route, il ouvrit cette dernière et atterrie dans un grand jardin remplis de fleurs en tout genre et il se remit à penser quand soudain son pendentif s'illumina d'un coup et il vit toute les étapes d'un rituel et il en vit le résultat, c'est alors qu'il se rendit à l'endroit où devait se faire le rituel, c'est-à-dire dans la salle où c'était dérouler le duel contre le père de Reiji, il retira son collier et comme dans sa vision, il le fit balancer de manière circulaire une centaine de fois, au bout du centième tour, ce dernier se mit briller puis une sorte de passage lumineux s'ouvrât, alors qu'il s'en approcha l'âme de Yuto fit son apparition.

 _ **-**_ _Yuya qu'es-tu en train de faire ?_ Yuto était inquiet, il savait que Yuya voulait qu'il revienne en chair et en os.

 _\- Yuto tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._ Répondit Yuya en se tournant vers Yuto avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Si je m'inquiète, car à cause de moi et surtout pour sauver les quatre Dimensions, tu as pris de gros risque._

 _\- Oui mais ça en valait la peine non ? Tout le monde va pouvoir vivre heureux maintenant._

 _\- Oui mais tu vas encore faire quelque choses qui va non seulement rendre malheureux ton entourage et je me sentirais mal, car ce sera en partie de ma faute._ Yuto avait beau être heureux de savoir que Yuya voulait le ramener mais pas au point de s'exiler dans une dimension inconnu pendant X année.

Le créateur de l'invocation Pandulum s'était rapprocher de l'ex-résistant et le prit dans ses bras puis il ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et se repaitre de l'odeur du ténébreux, ce qui choqua légèrement Yuya, c'était d'avoir senti le violet répondre à cette étreinte sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un « adieu » mais d'un « à bientôt ». Yuya se retourna vivement et avant de son homologue ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, ce dernier couru en direction de la vive lumière et disparu laissant tomber son pendentif ainsi que ses cartes et son disque de Duel, ce fut à ce moment-là que tout le groupe était monté pour voir disparaitre le jeune.

Ce fut Yuzu l'amie d'enfance de Yuya qui revient à la réalité et qui courra là où le champion de la Friendship-Cup avait disparu, elle avait le fameux collier dans ses mains et elle hurla tout en pleurant à chaude larme puis une autre lumière et Yuto fit son apparition, il avait dans ses mains celles de Yuzu et il dit :

 **\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…**

Yuto continua à s'excuser pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis et Yuzu continua à pleurer la perte de son ami. Yuto n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il s'avait que cela ne changerai rien et que Yuya s'était exilé de son propre chef et qu'il faudrait un certain temps, avant que ce dernier ne rentre mais cela rendait triste tout le groupe et surtout les parents de ce-dernier surtout la mère de ce dernier qui après la disparition du père avait élevé son fils toute seule.

Depuis ce jour, plusieurs années étaient passés… six ans pour être précis, six années que Yuya c'était exilé tout le monde avait continué à vivre tranquillement en pensant à ce que Yuya ferai s'il avait avec eux et depuis ce funeste jour, les Lancers et tous les personnes qui avaient connu Yuya avait organisé un jour par an dans la Dimension Standard dans un pleine magnifique remplie de verdure et d'une petite forêt, Yuzu avait bien sûr dit à certaines personnes que Yuya aimait aller se prélasser et dormir là-bas.

C'est ainsi que toute les personnes des différentes Dimensions étaient venus pour attendre le retour du Héros et celui-ci tardait à revenir… Yuto, Yuri et Yugo avaient un certain pressentiment par rapport à cette journée.

Depuis tout ce temps, toutes les personnes du groupe avait bien grandit, surtout les trois personnes qui ressemblaient le plus à Yuya.

D'abord Yuto, son regard était moins dur, plus adoucis, ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis surtout les mèches qui encadraient son visage. Il avait opté pour un T-shirt à manche long noir et un blouson sans manche gris clair, il portait aussi un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste ainsi qu'une paire de basket noir, il ne portait plus ses bracelets ainsi que son collier en cuir par contre il avait gardé à la demande de Yuzu le pendentif de son ami d'enfance.

Yugo lui, n'a pas changé même s'il avait grandis, il était toujours aussi… maladroit avec les filles et grâce à Yuya, il avait également réussi à ramener les sourires dans la Dimension Synchro, il avait pour ce jour spécial troqué sa combinaison pour une chemise blanche avec un Dragon bleu turquoise dessus avec un jeans gris clair et des chaussures de ville noir bien entendu se fut Rin qui avait choisis ses vêtements, il portait autour du coup, un pendentif offert par Yuya, il s'agissait d'un Dragon (NdA : Comme de part hasard) qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa carte qui tenait une pierre de la même couleur de ses yeux.

Quand à Yuri, il avait délaissé son regard de duelliste sadique et légèrement pervers, pour un regard plus doux mais toujours étrange, il avait également délaissé son uniforme pour des vêtements décontractés c'est-à-dire une chemise à manche mi- long couleur prune avec un pantalon gris foncé voir presque noir avec des chaussures de ville noirs.

Les amis de Yuya ainsi que sa famille, avaient fait un grand barbecue pour tout ce beau monde car il fallait le dire le fils de Sasaki Yusho c'étaient fait beaucoup d'ami dans chaque Dimension, le repas avaient été organisé par Akaba Reiji mais cela c'était fait dans le grand jardin de la maison Sasaki tout le monde était heureux de ce petit festin, sauf un qui n'avait pas pris son assiette… Yuto avait dit aux autres qu'il mangerait plus tard et partit en direction de la mini forêt, il marcha pendant une dizaine de minute quand il arriva près d'un lac il s'assit au bord retira le pendentif pour le balancer. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire tous les ans et de le faire pendant cinq minutes puis il se relevait et partait pour retourner vers les autres mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'il allait repartir, une vive lumière apparu, Yuto se retourna mais la lumière était tellement vive qu'il dut se cacher les yeux.

Une minute plus tard, la lumière s'éteignis, le violet fut sous le choc de revoir une vielle connaissance qui se trouvait au beau milieu du lac, ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, « Enfin, enfin il était de retour… Yuya était enfin revenu », c'était ce que pensait en boucle Yuto et s'en se préoccuper d'autre chose que du jeune homme en face de lui, il entra dans le lac et se rapprocha du rouge et vert.

Yuto remarqua que le créateur de l'invocation Pendulum avait quand même changé depuis qu'il était parti. En effet, ce dernier avait les cheveux beaucoup plus long que le violet ses cheveux rouges arrivaient jusqu'à la lime de ses reins, quand à ses mèches vertes, elles n'avaient pas trop changé à part la longueur, elles lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, il était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir qui était trempé.

Face à Face les deux duellistes, se regardait et ils virent leur différence, surtout une… Yuya était plus petit que Yuto, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier et fit bouder le revenant.

 **\- Bon retour chez toi Yuya, il était temps.**

 **\- … oui, je suis rentré Yuto et il était vraiment temps.**

Yuya termina avec un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage… quant au plus grand lui ne résista pas plus et il prit le plus petit dans ses bras que le rouge et vert rendit sans hésitation pendant cette étreinte, le violet respira son odeur et ainsi l'inscrire dans sa mémoire. (NdA : On ne sait jamais au cas où Yuya voudrait partir de nouveau… Non je rigole.)

 **\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué Yuya.** L'émotion était profonde et le revenant pouvait clairement l'entendre dans la voix de Yuto.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué aussi même les autres.** Répondit Yuya d'une même voix, il était vraiment heureux d'Petre enfin rentrée et puis cette exile forcé avait eu du bon, il avait découvert quelque chose sur lui qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser avant.

 **\- Tout le monde t'attend…** Murmura le violet

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi… je suis bien là.** Répondit le rouge et vert avec la même intonation.

 **\- Je sais… mais il faut que nous sortions de ce lac pour ne pas attraper froid.**

Le plus grand tira doucement mais surement le plus petit en direction de la terre ferme, une fois pied à terre Yuto remarqua que son homologue n'avait pas de chaussure mais ce n'était pas trop grave, il n'y avait rien de dangereux au sol mais il ne voulait pas que l'ex-exilé se fasse mal, donc le prenant par surprise, le violet prit le créateur de l'Invocation Pendulum dans ses bras comme une princesse.

Yuya cria par surprise et mécaniquement, il mit ses mains autour de la nuque de Yuto ce qui rapprocha leurs visages, voyant cette nouvelle proximité, le plus petit rougit quant au violet, lui il sourit avec des yeux pétillant de vie et d'une chaleur nouvelle et délicatement il posa son front contre celui du rouge et vert ils fermèrent leurs yeux pendant quelques instant et ils les rouvrirent, puis le violet dit à Yuya :

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de jouer les inconscients Yuya.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda le concerné surpris de la demande.

 **\- Et bien, je ne crois pas que ce soit normal que je te porte ainsi non ?**

 **\- Oh… comme tu veux.**

Pour ne pas contrarier le plus grand, Yuya posa sa tête au creux de sa nuque et ferma les yeux se détendant pour donner l'impression qu'il était vraiment endormi, en regardant de plus près, si Yuto ne savait pas que Yuya était bien conscient, il aurait plus croire que celui qu'il portait était vraiment endormit, voyant que tout était en ordre ce dernier retourna avec sa charge là où les autres l'attendait et il savait qu'ils seraient heureux de revoir leur ami… même-si secrètement, il aurait voulut rester seul avec lui encore un peu…

Il n'avait fallu pas moins de dix minutes pour retourner là où il avait laissé les autres, lorsqu'il avait quitté cette petite forêt, qu'il se retrouva dans l'immense jardin de la propriété de la famille Sasaki, tout le monde regarda le violet sortir du petit endroit boisé avec une charge dans les bras, alors que tout le monde était choqué, ce fut Sasaki Yoko qui réagissant la première elle courra jusqu'à Yuto et elle vit dans ses bras son précieux fils… elle qui avait été si forte devant tout le monde, elle éclata en sanglot mais ses larmes était des larmes de joie. La mère de Yuya se retourna et dit en larme avec un sourire ressemblant à ceux de Yuya, elle dit :

 **\- Il est revenu… Yusho notre fils est enfin rentré.**

Une fois que tout le monde avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait, ils éclatèrent tous de joie, enfin leur ami et compagnon de route était de retour chez lui et pour couronner ce retour inattendu, Yoko retourna à l'intérieur de la demeure et alla chercher plus de nourriture, pendant ce temps, Yuto coucha sur l'herbe Yuya. Le père de ce dernier s'assit à coté, pour dire :

 **\- Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir ?** Yuya sursauta en entendant la voix de son père.

 **\- Comment tu sais que je ne dors pas ?** Chuchota l'héritier de la famille Sasaki.

 **\- Je le sais… Comment était cette exile ?**

 **\- Plutôt ennuyante mais j'ai pu observer pas mal de chose.**

 **\- Je vois, bon je te laisse Yuya.** Puis, il dit à l'oreille de son fils. **Yuto est celui à qui tu as le plus manqué tu sais ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tient quand on parle du loup…** En effet, au même moment le violet arriva et s'installa à côté.

Yusho avait demandé de veiller sur Yuya ainsi que le réveiller en douceur pendant qu'il allait lui chercher à manger, ce que le violet fit en douceur, d'un doigt, il caressa la joue de son homologue allongé qui était très douce d'ailleurs

 **\- Humm…** Yuya c'était vraiment endormi, il fallait dire qu'en présence du violet, il était très détendu.

D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était rapproché lui murmurant presque tendrement qu'il fallait vraiment se réveiller maintenant car il devait manger un peu. Yuya papillonna des yeux pour se réveiller et s'assis les jambes tendu tout en s'étirant ce qui montrait tout la souplesse du rouge et vert, malgré le faite qu'il soit resté seul pendant plusieurs années. Quelque dizaine de minute plus tard, le père de Yuya était revenu avec un plat composé de viande et de légume ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, ce dernier le remercia et mangea tranquillement son assiette.

La journée s'écoula très vite pour tout le monde, surtout pour Yuya et Yuto, ils étaient heureux de se revoir, ils s'étaient quitté dans pour se revoir avec les étoiles plein les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que la journée était sur le point de s'achever, le violet était réticent à l'idée de rentrer dans la Dimension XYZ, il voulait surtout rester avec Yuya, surtout pour confirmer que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Yoko vit le doute dans le regard de Yuto et donc elle proposa à ce dernier de venir dormir dans leur demeure, ce qu'il accepta et alla de ce pas préparer un lit double (NdA : On sait très bien que les mères son capable d'imaginer bien des choses n'est-ce-pas ?) afin que les deux garçons puissent papoter ensemble.

La femme de Yusho, amena son fils et le violet devant la chambre qu'ils allaient occuper, c'est-à-dire, celle du rouge et vert c'est à ce moment-là que Yuya vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit mais double.

 **\- Maman ?** Appela le fils.

 **\- Oui ?** Répondit la mère.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi il n'y a qu'un seul lit ?** Demanda finalement Yuya.

 **\- Pour que Yuto et toi puissiez discuter.** Répondit Yoko en souriant légèrement cachant ses abominables dessins.

 **\- Et le lit double est obligatoire ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Et la seule femme de la maison quitta la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes dans la chambre mais avant de partir, elle retourna sur ses pats et ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait précédemment fermée.

 **\- Bonne nuit les garçons.** Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **\- Bonne nuit Madame Yoko/maman.** Répondirent les deux garçons en question.

 **\- … et pas de bêtise.** Elle souriait de plus en plus tout en gloussant ce qui fit rougir Yuto et Yuya.

 **\- MAMAN !** Yuya avait bien sûr réagit au double sens de cette phrase.

Bien entendu, le rouge et vert n'était pas le seul à rougir, Yuto était dans le même état mais cela se voyait moins, d'une certaine manière, il remerciait la mère de Yuya pour avoir eu cette idée, il voulait parler avec son homologue et même un peu plus mais avant cela il devait savoir certaine chose.

Pendant que le violet réfléchissait à tout cela, il fit pareille que Yuya et ce mit en pyjama et s'installa sur le lit.

Le plus petit voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème, le plus grand était préoccupé par quelque chose et il s'avait ce que c'était car bien qu'il n'avait rien dit sur le fait que le Yuya avait pu voir et entendre ce qui se passait à travers les Dimensions et il avait remarqué les sentiments de Yuto à son égard et il avait envie de lui dire que lui aussi avait les mêmes sentiments. L'un comme l'autre avait beaucoup de courage quand c'était l'heure du Duel mais quand il s'agissait de sentiment les deux étaient aux abonnés absents mais s'ils voulaient être vraiment heureux, il que l'un des deux se lancent.

Alors que Yuya allait parler, Yuto prit la parole.

 **\- Yuya, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est très important.** Le violet était très sérieux ce qui coupa le souffle au rouge et vert. **Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.**

 **\- Si tu n'arrives pas à me le dire tout de suite, montre le moi.** Dit le plus petit.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le Yuto rapprocha son visage très près de celui de son ami leur deux fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations se mélangèrent pour ne faire qu'une c'est alors que leurs lèvres se collèrent les unes aux autres dans un baisé pudique découvrant l'un et l'autre les lèvres glissèrent les unes sur les autres, elles se modèrent avec douceur, les langues se touchèrent, dansèrent ensemble, mélangeant leur salive sans le vouloir. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils arrêtèrent et c'est avec une nouvelle force que le violet reprit la conversation :

 **\- Mes sentiments vont bien au-delà de** ça, Yuya, je t'aime et ceux depuis que tu as disparu et j'ai remarqué qu'on comprend certaine chose qu'une fois qu'on les a perdus.

 **\- Moi aussi, Yuto, je l'ai sus bien avant cela mais je devais me concentrer sur mes Duels avant tout mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de te le dire en face, je t'aime… et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.**

Le violet était complètement chamboulé et ne savait que dire de cette révélation, la seule chose qu'il fit est de prendre le rouge et vert dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux un sourire soulager aux lèvres, quand à Yuya lui embrassa le bas de la nuque de son petit-ami et s'endormi aussi la tête au niveau du cœur de Yuto.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils étaient ensembles, ils avaient voulu habité à Heartland, dans la Dimension XYZ, Yuya avait promis de revenir souvent dans la Dimension Standard, avec le temps et les bonnes études, notre grand Héros était devenu prof dans l'école de Duel la plus réputé, quand à Yuto lui il était devenue un Duelliste professionnel et avait garda son titre pendant longtemps.

Dans leur vie de couple il y avait des hauts et des bas mais cela se régla au lit la plupart du temps ce qui les rendit heureux, il avait été entendu par certaines personnes que les deux amants avaient voulu se marier mais le monde n'était pas encore près à cela mais bientôt tout cela serait enfin possible et il avait fallu attendre quatre ans pour que tout cela soit enfin fait officiel mais ce fut fait. On peut dire qu'ils étaient heureux de cette vie mais malheureusement ils n'auront pas d'enfant… à part Yuya qui lui a beaucoup d'élèves.

NdA : Mon premier OS, qui fait 3896 mots c'est-à-dire 6 pages Word ce qui est petit j'ai l'impression pourtant j'ai eu un peu de mal au début !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissé un p'tit com pour me dire si vous voulez le Citron ou pas.


End file.
